The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a high reliability telescoping assembly (TSA) and method of assembly for such and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a unidirectional assembly method for a disengagement resistant TSA from molded parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,795 to the instant applicant (Cabiri) discloses A cartridge interface assembly including a driving plunger including an outer shaft, and a driver including an inner shaft, the inner shaft mating with an intermediate shaft, the intermediate shaft mating with the outer shaft, so that the shafts are movable telescopically with respect to one another, wherein rotation of the driver causes the driving plunger to advance in a direction away from the driver.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0093792 to Gross discloses an apparatus for administering a substance to a subject. A vial contains the substance and a stopper is disposed within the vial and is slidably coupled to the vial. A first threaded element is (a) rotatable with respect to the vial and (b) substantially immobile proximally with respect to the vial during rotation of the first threaded element. A second threaded element is threadedly coupled to the first threaded element. At least a distal end of the second threaded element is substantially non-rotatable with respect to the vial, and the distal end of the second threaded element defines a coupling portion that couples the second threaded element to the stopper. The first threaded element, by rotating, linearly advances the stopper and at least the distal end of the second threaded element toward a distal end of the vial.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO/2011/090956 to the instant applicant (Cabiri) disclosed a cartridge interface assembly characterized by a driving plunger including an outer shaft, and a driver including an inner shaft movable telescopically with respect to the outer shaft, wherein rotation of the driver causes the driving plunger to advance in a direction away from the driver, and wherein the cartridge interface assembly is inserted in a cartridge in which a plunger is slidingly disposed, and rotation of the driver causes the driving plunger to advance distally in the cartridge until abutting against the plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,769 to the present instant applicant (Cabiri) discloses A cartridge insertion assembly including apparatus with a pathway formed therein, a cartridge insertable into the pathway, the cartridge including a cartridge coupling element connectable to an activation mechanism disposed in the apparatus operative to cause a substance contained in the cartridge to be metered out of the cartridge, and a door pivoted to the apparatus that includes a door coupling element arranged with respect to the cartridge such that when the door is in a fully closed position, the door coupling element couples the cartridge coupling element with a coupling element of the activation mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,225,694 to Said, discloses a telescopic actuator that has a lead screw and one or more concentric or tiered screws. Each screw has one or more tangential interference stop features such as stop cogs. As the lead screw is rotated, it translates out of the concentric screws. As the lead screw reaches its maximum extension, a tangential interference stop feature on the lead screw tangentially contacts a tangential interference stop feature on the concentric screw with which the lead screw is threadably engaged. Upon tangential contact, the associated concentric screw rotates in unison with the lead screw. When there are additional concentric screws, as each concentric screw reaches its maximum extension, the system of tangential contacting of tangential interference stop features causes the other concentric screws to extend out in sequential fashion.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,349, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,005, U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,048, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,039.